


Broken

by soprano_buddy15



Category: The Last Kingdom, The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Battle, Spoilers for Episode 10, Spoilers for Season 4, broken ribs, episode 10, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soprano_buddy15/pseuds/soprano_buddy15
Summary: Finan helps Eadith out after the battle of Winchester.
Relationships: Finan/Eadith
Comments: 19
Kudos: 76





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I am back. 3 fics in 2 days.
> 
> I am obviously very bored during my time of self-isolation and this new season of The Last Kingdom has killed me. 
> 
> Warning for those who have not completed season 4, but if you don't care then do what you want, I guess. 
> 
> A small portion of this work was taken directly from the episode, so props to the writers of this amazing show!
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy and constructive comments are always welcome! Just don't be rude, because nobody wants that.

Finan gently carried Eadith down the streets of Winchester to Uhtred’s town house. The fighting had stopped, both Dane and Saxon had constructed a shield wall and Eadith was whimpering, tears running down her face as Finan carefully set her down. 

“Shh, my darlin’,” Finan helped her lean against the house as she sat on the table outside. His thick Irish brogue was soft as he wiped her tears off of her cheek. She hiccuped, then gasped in pain as she grasped her ribs. 

Concern flooding through him, Finan worriedly took her hands from her ribcage. “Eadith, I need to check your ribs.” After seeing her quickly nod, he gently undid the clasp of her cloak and let it fall softly around her onto the table. “I’m sorry my dear,” he apologized. “This is not going to be pleasant.” Finan tenderly probed her side, but stopped as fresh tears flowed down her face. 

“Them be some broken ribs, darlin’.” Finan sat back and allowed her to catch her breath. “I need to bandage them. Just, stay put.” He ran into the building and promptly began searching the many chests and cupboards that Uhtred owned. “Jesus, Sihtric, where do you put the bloody things?” Opening the last cupboard, he let out a sigh of relief as the rolls of bandages and bundles of medicinal herbs that Sihtric had meticulously gathered and dried were stacked nicely. Grabbing a few roles, he went back outside to check on Eadith. 

She had leaned further back against the wooden walls of the house, and her breathing had calmed. “How can you handle fighting all the time?” She grimaced as he set the bandages on the table. 

Finan grinned. “We’ve all been knocked around at one point or the other,” he said, and turned is focus to the bandages. “Now, I am goin’ to be honest with you, bandaging is not what I’m best at.” But his hands were gentle as he began wrapping the bandages around her ribs. Eadith whimpered softly, but she held fast to Finan’s shoulder. “Whose job is it usually?” She asked.

Finan completed one roll and starting wrapping another one. “Sihtric. I swear, he can set bones as if they were never broken. You should have seen what he did for Osferth a couple months ago.” Finan swallowed, remembering washing up on the shore after they had failed to take Bebbanburg, and how quickly Sihtric had set about to bandaging and supporting Osferth's broken arm. “If he had followed his Saxon side, I am convinced he’d work as a healer.”

Eadith smiled. “Why don’t you have more experience? You definitely have been a warrior long enough.”

Finan shrugged. “I never had to be the one to do that. I had a good life in Irland before… being sold.” He mumbled. “I made some bad choices, and paid for it.”

Eadith was quiet. “I cannot imagine…” she whispered.

“But I met Uhtred then,” Finan clenched his jaw. “We saved each other.”

He pulled slightly on her bandages and she gasped. “What was it like, your first battle?” He asked, hoping to distract her. 

She chuckled, but it was laced with pain. “I swear it will be my last.” She smiled when Finan laughed with her. “From now on, I will be staying in the tent.”

“You showed the spirit of a true warrior.”

She shrugged slightly. “Perhaps my family honour is restored.” She grimaced. “If only those who cared for me were still here to see it.”

Finan stopped wrapping the bandage as a sinking feeling went through his stomach. He stopped wrapping the bandages around her torso as he saw the tears rimming in her eyes again. “Eadith,” he said softly. “What really happened?”

She bit her lip before bursting into tears. “My brother,” she sobbed. “Eardwulf… he was the one who told the Danes that Winchester was empty.”

Finan felt a rush of anger, but Eadith continued speaking. “They realized he really was only here for his own gain, and they- killed him.” She finished softly.

Finan grasped her hand. “Even though he betrayed you and hurt you, he’s still your brother.” He gently lifted her chin with his hand, bringing her eyes to his. “You are allowed to feel pain.” She nodded, but Finan felt there was something else. “Eadith,” he said, still concerned. “How did you hide the whole month you were gone?”

“Haesten,” she whispered, and Finan inhaled sharply. “He kept me in his attic. He was never violent, but I refused to leave with him and that is how I got caught between the two armies.”

Finan found his admiration for this woman growing. She was always surprising him, with her dedication to Aethelflaed and her willingness to sell out her brother in the marshes. Her resilience was extraordinary. 

He helped her to her feet and she winced, but was strong as she stood up. “This helps very much,” she said, smiling gratefully, gesturing to her bandages.

“You are a very brave woman, Eadith,” he said to her, and she was about to smile as if he were joking, but looking into his eyes confirmed that he was being completely serious. “You stepped forward and infiltrated Winchester. That is no small thing.”

Eadith smiled, and it warmed Finan’s heart. Softly clasping her cloak around her shoulders, they walked back to find Osferth and Sihtric.


End file.
